Charmed The Next Generation
by K.M.Simpsonx
Summary: All the girls live in NYU, that’s until they get a will for their parents child hood house. It seems a good opportunity for them to move in because they haven’t got anything left from their parents who disappeared before they could remember anything.


**Charmed The Next Generation.**

Gossip Girl spin off / Charmed.

* * *

**Serena Prudence Halliwell** - Background.

Parents; Piper Halliwell & Leo Wyatt.

Powers:

Orbing,

Freeze,

Blast.

Her powers will grow as she learns.

Age: 20 years old. Making her the oldest out her two other cousins.

She's the one that keeps the cousins close, the caring one. Who takes on the mother role in the group.

Has a job as a personal assistant. And in her spare time cooks a lot for the girls. Takes half her time up running the club P3 her mother gave her in the will. (Well that's when she finds out about her powers)

**Blair Peyton Halliwell** - Background.

Parents; Paige Matthews & Henry.

Powers:

Healing,

Asking for an object and receiving,.

Her powers will grow as she learns.

Age: 19 years old. Making her the middle cousin.

She's the bossy one, always getting her own way or no way. The strong one who doesn't give up until on whatever's set on her mind. She seems to think of the future more then present, wanting to make a name for herself. She goes to NYC college.

**Jenny Patience Halliwell** - Background.

Parents; Phoebe Halliwell & Coop.

Powers:

Premonition,

Her powers will grow as she learns.

Age: 18 years old. Making her the youngest out the group.

She's the carefree young one. The funky one, wanting to live while she's young and go out there and just have fun. Very bubbly and just wanting to have fun. She doesn't work, as she's only just graduated.

_Storyline background so far…._

All girls live in NYU, that's until they get a will for their parents child hood house. It seems a good opportunity for them to move in because they haven't got anything left from their parents who disappeared before they could remember anything.

* * *

New York City.

It was the day of the moving for all three cousins. Since they suddenly got a will posted to their doorstep telling them their parents left it for them in a will. While Blair was saying goodbye to all of her friends at NYU college, Serena and Jenny were packing their remaining at their flat they all shared together.

"So have you officially given up your job for being that ladies assistant?'' Jenny asked.

"Like I said before, yes.''

"But you loved that job, and for what, to go to a house our families owned a while ago, you give up everything. I mean it was different for me I have nothing here, no job, no boyfriend, there was more too explore for me. But you have everything, a good job, good money, a nice rich boyfriend, and you give all that up to go to San Francisco, where you have to start over.''

"Yeah that's the plan. I mean Kathy's a bitch, she bosses me around like her dog or something, and the moneys not that good. My boyfriends a asshole, who never has time to be around and that pretty much sums up why I want a new start, it couldn't be better, plus my Mom left a club in her will, which has been closed for some years now, and I was thinking that maybe when we get there that I could you know re open it and get it up starting again and take on the family business just like maybe my Mom would of wanted,'' Serena said, thinking of all the possibilities she could do to make them happy.

''That sounds like a good idea then, I know you have always wanted your own business anyway, maybe it's fate,'' Jenny laughed.

''Yeah maybe,'' Serena smiled, thinking about how great her year would be once they hit San Francisco.

"Anyway, we better be going, don't want Blair to go mad if were late you know how she is.''

"Lateness is waiting time, and by time, meaning wasting Blair's time,'' they both said at the same time, laughing at Blair's quotes.

Jenny's POV.

We were outside the very well built house, that our parents once lived in. It was quite strange to actually see it and actually know it existed. I never knew my Mom, or Dad for that matter. I didn't know how they died and when they died, all I know is they vanished off this planet the same time as when Serena and Blair's did. I always wanted to find out what happened, but since I didn't have any other family then my two cousins, and my grandpa who lived far away in Canada, I didn't get pretty much any information on them. Except a necklace that I have had since the day I was born, but all that's inside of that is a stupid circle sign.

Which means nothing to me, except that my Mom had gave it me. But maybe now that I'm actually going to live in the Halliwell household I might be able to do a little research up on them.

Serena's POV

The famous Halliwell house, I have longed to see. I'm so exciting to get my claws into everything inside, and to run what my parent's owned. To make my Mom proud of who I am. To show her that Halliwell still live on, even if she's not here anymore.

Blair's POV

The place was old, and I hadn't of even been inside yet. It was Tudor made and looked creepy. I didn't really want to come here, but my cousins wanted to and because of this I came with, they were my only family left, I couldn't be alone.

No ones POV.

"This is neat,'' Serena said opening the door to their new house.

"And old. Guys how long as all this furniture been here?'' Blair asked. Looking at the house that was perfectly tidy and vintage.

"It's probably been kept like this for as long as we've been alive, I think it's pretty cool, maybe I can actually get some background information from books being kept around on our parents now, but until then I'm definitely going to get the first bedroom, last ones a loser,'' Jenny laughed, running up the stairs.

"Oh no way mister, you are not having the best room,'' Blair shouted, tagging along up the stairs after her.

It was dark outside and the rain was pouring down on the windows, there was bad storms going on, all while the three of them was trying to fix the lights.

"Can you believe it, we come all the way from New York the place that has really bad weather to sunshine San Francisco that happens to be having bad weather to, it's like were destined to have bad weather around us all the time,'' Blair moaned from the couch, while Serena was fixing the leaks from the ceiling.

"Yeah.. Umm Blair could you pass me that bucket from over there?''

"And I think were destined with bad luck too, I mean since we have got here today, all that has happened is broken walls, leaks and lights that just want come on.''

''Blair can you pass me the bucket?"''

''And it's like -''

"Blair can you just pass me the bucket for gods sake!''

"Alright, alright, sorry missy.''

Meanwhile back upstairs Jenny was packing everything away from her suitcase when she decided to have a glimpse around the hallways. There was pictures of different people on the walls, figuring they were probably her aunts or family, she decided to take one of them, the one with three of the girls on there, and then plopped it down in her bedroom safely on her shelf. Just as she was about to then go downstairs she noticed another set of stairs that none of them had gone up yet, figuring it might be an extra room for storage she slowly began to walk up there. The door was locked- since when did a house have a door that was locked? Figuring that maybe the door was meant to be locked she began to walk back downstairs- until the door began open by itself. _Weird. _Curious to find out what was surrounded inside, she glanced through. It was an attic, with nothing but a battered book in the middle. A dusty, battered book. Curious to what the book was she decided to open it.

_The power of three. The charmed ones._Glimpsing through pages she noticed it had different verses in, like a book full of poems.

"Bring us together us sisters three, we want the power, give us the power,'' she said out loud from the book.

"Jenny, where are you?'' Serena shouted up the stairs to her.

"Guys come up here, quickly, I have something to show you both,'' she yelled down to them. Within a few seconds the two girls were up in the attic to her.

"Why did you bring us to a dirty, dusty, old attic? There's nothing special in here,'' Blair moaned.

"Yes there is, look.'' She pointed to the big book in front of her. Reaching out, Serena took it off her to read.

"It's a book about witchcraft Jenny. Where did you find this stuff?'' Serena asked.

"In here, the attic. I think it's a signal or something trying to tell us something,'' Jenny said.

"Don't be so stupid Jen, it's a bunch of made up lies. Now if you could excuse me I have business to attend to,'' Blair tooted, walking out the attic, unaware to the bang before them.

* * *

**Authors Note: **So what do you think? I had this up in my documents for ages and for why not publish it for people to read now. Reviews are awesome and shall be greatful.

Oh and if you go on fictionpress in your spare time check out my stories there.

- K.


End file.
